


Whatever you say, Killler

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first smut I ever wrote. Seblaine office smut, I tried x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you say, Killler

“Won’t people see?”

“Who cares?” Sebastian said, pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor with the rest of his clothes, now completely naked.

“Probably everyone else” Blaine muttered as he kicked his shoes under the desk. Sebastian didn’t respond as he hooked his fingers in Blaine’s waistband, dropping to the floor and bringing the pants down with him. Blaine gasped as he felt Sebastian’s hot mouth soaking the outside of his boxer briefs, before pulling them down and letting Blaine’s already hard cock spring up against his stomach. Sebastian wasted no time in licking a long stripe up Blaine’s length before licking the head, swirling his tongue around the tip. He wrapped his hand around the base and pumped with one hand, grabbing Blaine’s ass with the other. He gave Blaine no warning before taking him into his mouth completely. Blaine heard a gagging noise as he felt himself hit the back of Sebastian’s throat. He groaned and gripped his hands in Sebastian’s hair, holding him there, slowly thrusting into his mouth. Sebastian hummed and the vibrations were all too much for Blaine.

“Oh, god. Sebastian, I’m close-” Blaine groaned and released into Sebastian’s mouth, still holding his head there. “If you swallow like a good boy, you can do anything you want to me.” He looked down at those vibrant green eyes that did exactly what he told them to. Sebastian finished swallowing and pulled off, immediately pulling his boyfriend down and kissing him hard. He knew Blaine could taste himself in his mouth, and he knew he loved it. Sebastian pushed him up against the window and realised how many items of clothing his boyfriend was still wearing. He ripped off Blaine’s shirt and threw it to the ground, completely exposing him. “Turn around.” Blaine did as he was told, hearing a bottle pop open behind him. It was only a matter of seconds before he felt Sebastian’s finger teasing around his hole, not giving him what he wanted.

“Sebastian, please,” he whined, sticking his ass out more. He hissed as Sebastian shoved two fingers into him, only taking a moment to adjust before he was pushing back against Sebastian’s fingers. He felt a third finger get pushed in, now practically fucking himself. He felt the fingers curl up, hitting just the right spot.

“Fucking hell, Sebastian. If you don’t do something soon I’ll do it myself.” Sebastian just laughed, still curling his fingers up inside Blaine.

“While that sounds appealing to watch, I have a better idea.” Blaine whimpered as he felt Sebastian pull his fingers out and turn him around. He leaned in close to Blaine’s ear, sucking on the sensitive spot just behind it, “Ride me.”

When Blaine was pushed back against the window, he watched as Sebastian coated his cock with lube, pumping it a few times before pulling Blaine back towards him. He put his hands on Blaine’s thighs, pulling him up and against the window before pushing in, agonisingly slow. Blaine shifted in his arms, “Sebastian, move. Please baby.” Sebastian leaned over to suck a bruise onto Blaine’s neck, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in again. He felt Blaine’s fingernails digging into his back and he kept going harder and harder with each thrust. Blaine rolled his hips around “Uh. Bas. Harder,” was all he managed to get out through each breath. He felt Sebastian’s hot breath against his neck, “Whatever you say, killer.” He began ramming into Blaine on the perfect angle, hitting that spot every time. Blaine’s hands made their way up to his hair, pulling Sebastian closer to him. “Oh god - Sebastian! Harder, harder.” With a final groan he pulled on Sebastian’s hair and came, his head falling back and his cum covering both of their abdomens. The sounds coming from Blaine were what pushed Sebastian over the edge. He came with a muffled cry into Blaine’s shoulder, still thrusting as he rode out his orgasm. He rested his head against Blaine’s chest, catching his breath before releasing his boyfriend and cleaning them both up with the wipes from his desk drawer. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Blaine’s, slow and passionate, sucking the other boy’s bottom lip into his mouth. “Seb,” Blaine moaned, “Don’t get me started again.” Sebastian winked as picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. “Can’t make any promises there killer.” seblaine seblaine smut smut glee blaine anderson Sebastian smythe Darren criss grant gustin writing


End file.
